rebirthed
by haydenunstopable
Summary: Maine, York, Caboose, and Doc get teleported to remnant. but instead of their broken, old selves, they are reborn basically younger, no physical or mental ailments. oh, they get 5 . Yes pairings. no sex. Ren/Jaune, Blake/maine, Ruby/caboose, york/velvet, Doc/Nora, Qrow/Winter, Yang/neptune, others.
1. Chapter 1

**new idea. Caboose , doc/** **o'malley, delta, theta, and omega get teleported. and the humans get fixed! caboose is not a idiot anymore (he wasnt dumb before having 3 A.I jump into his head), and Doc isn't wimpy/insane anymore! yay!**

Caboose pov:

Me and the nice doctor guy were walking in a ship full of explosions and yelling guys. I had given Washingtub Freckles for some reason. But me and the doctor grabbed some new friends! One was green and super smart, another was purple and did fireworks, another was black and acted all mean, but anyway, the doctor guy was walking around the ship. Then he pushed me into a room and into a smaller room.

Doc pov:

I was wandering around, pulling caboose behind me, when i spotted the escaped pods. I sighed in relief, pushed him inside and and sat down myself. The door closes behind us while I look for the launch button. I find it and press the button. As a countdown appeared on the screen, I sat down and buckled my restraint.

"Caboose, Put on your seatbelt." I say nervously.

"Ok!" He piped back.

Suddenly, a flash of green appeared.

" _Medical officer Dufrene, I am detecting a weird energy source coming from the ship._ " The green light said.

"Hi, who are you, where did you come from, and how do you know my name?" I ask.

" _Hello, I am delta, the alpha A.I.s logic, I am one of the A.I you picked up, and I used facial recognition to find your files in the U.N.S.C's database._ " Delta responded.

"We picked up three chips. Who else did we get?"I ask.

" _Theta, Alpha's trust, and Omega, his rage._ "Delta responded.

"You mean, The guy that put O'Malley in my head?"

" **You fool! I was always here!** " replied the other half of Doc.

Suddenly, the pod lurched forward into space. Suddenly, a bright blue flash engulfed the escape pod

 **just another laying up at night, decided to take action idea. i have weapon ideas for maine, york, doc, and caboose, but only one of them is definite. also, could you guys help with team name?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! thank you merendinoemiliano for reviewing and giving me a team name! heres York and Maine.**

 _Maine's POV:_

I was just sitting in a prison cell on the ship when I heard a door open. I look at the door of my cell. When it opened to a certain, tan wearing, one eyed individual.

"Well hello Maine. Long time no see." Remarked York.

I just grunt.

"Come on let's go! We have to leave before they lock us up again!" He urged me.

I get up and we start looking for the hangar. As we walk by, I spot a table with 2 chips.

"Go ahead. No use leaving them here." He said.

I grabbed them them and we continued on our way. Then the ship rocked with another explosion. At that moment, the room was bathed in a bright blue light and I stopped feeling anything.

 **I'm so sorry its short! im just trying to get to writing about remnant. also, I need a gun/melee weapon for york.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey. I need some more from you guys. I need Caboose's and York's semblance. how about a weapon for york?**

 _York's POV_ :

I can hear birds chirping.

'Wait, birds? That can't be right..' I thought.

I get up and look around. I am surrounded by grass and trees. I then spot a several figures lying near me. One is tall, a little beefy, with spiky black hair, black jeans, a white hoodie which was open to reveal a black shirt with a breaking benjamin logo. Another is slightly taller, not as beefy, with messy blonde hair, and a light blue shirt with blue jeans. The last was shorter than everyone, with medium length light brown hair. His shirt was purple with a neon green stripe diagonally going down, with denim shorts. One of them gets up.

"Wow, that was a hell of a dream." he said, then stopped abruptly.

Something in my head clicked. I mentally put a image of the guy in front of me and maine together.

'There is no way in hell that is Maine…only one way to find out.' I thought.

"Maine?" I ask the person.

"York?" he responded.

"Holy shit...You can talk!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah, and you have both eyes back!" He said.

Then I realized half my vision isn't covered in black nothingness. We start jumping for joy and yelling, which in turn woke up the other two.

Caboose's POV:

I get up from the ground. I try to shake the grogginess from my head. I see a short guy wearing purple with brown hair. I also see two others jumping and cheering. One was wearing white and black while the other was wearing tan. I get up and kneel.

"What are you guys celebrating?" I asked.

They turned around.

"Who the fuck are you?" the one in white asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

Suddenly Delta appeared.

 _"Agent York, is that you?"_ asked the green A.I.

"Delta?" The tan one asked.

The one in white came over to me and extended his hand.

"My name is Maine." He said.

I grabbed his hand. "Caboose." I responded

He pulled me up. Then the one in tan came up to me. He extended his hand and took mine.

"Names York." He said.

"Caboose." I said shaking his i heard Doc groaning and getting up.

"Ugh..", he said, "where are we?

"I have honestly have no idea." Maine responded.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

Well," york responded, "we could make a campsite."

 **FINALY! I finished this chapter. making _yet_ another fanfiction. its sort of a sub fic for another fic on archive of our own. ****archiveof /work s/12947385/chapter s/29593269 you have to copy the link into your browser then delete the spaces**


End file.
